


Borough of Street Art

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Fluff, Gang Violence, Graffiti, M/M, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: As the companies prepare for the Expo, a vandal is working their way through Brooklyn. The detectives work to get to the bottom of things before it gets out of hand.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic. I've been wanting to write about vandalism for awhile. it took me awhile to find an idea that would fit, I wanted to be original, so I'm going with graffiti. I googled graffiti and was surprised to see how much of a grey area it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Expo preparations start again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the Brooklyn Vandal fic. Egalitarian will be next to be updated tmw.

**_SI headquarters, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

SI and Pym Tech employees were back in work mode as they planned the Expo. The expo was in about three weeks. So they had to go over the guest list, make sure each detail was perfect. They only stopped to grab a bite from the vendor outside.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on a couch as they started planning Drew's birthday.

"Drew's birthday is next. Any ideas?" Bucky asked. Steve nodded as he got a pen and paper.

"Can we hold the party here?" he requested.

"Sure, no problem. Themes?" Bucky responded.

"Thomas & Friends." Steve replied. They continued to discuss and draft ideas. When they finished for the moment, they opened an album and looked at Drew's baby pictures.

* * *

**_Millennium Skate Park, Owl's Head Park, Bay Ridge, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Elsewhere, someone walked in Owl's Head Park. They walked through the park until they reached the Millennium Skate Park. It was deserted. They looked around saw ramps, a two bowls joined together, and plenty of concrete surfaces. Perfect.

They climbed in the shallow end of the bowl and put their bag down. Kneeling down, they unzipped the bag, revealing rows of spray cans. There were various colors from blue to pink. They studied the contents carefully before making their choice.

Then they walked further along the bowl and got down to business, outlining, shading, and perfecting. When they were finished, they stepped back and looked at the final result. They were happy with their work and progress. They cleaned up and took off, not wanting to take chances with the guards.


	2. Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, Ch 2 will be posted tmw.

**_lacrosse field, Brooklyn Tech High School, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Dylan and Obito held lacrosse practice. Lacrosse practice was focusing on defense. They did drills before playing a mock game. They were sweating hard but fighting through it.

"Okay, guys! Take a shower!" Dylan announced.

* * *

**_Kingsborough Community  College, Brooklyn;_ **

Stiles, Danielle, Heather, and their friends took their finals. Some of their exams were simple, in and out tests. Others had them praying to any gods that would listen. Afterwards, they had a nice loud scream on the front quad.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a shawarma restaurant. The date was perfect for them all. The food was amazing, and they couldn't get enough.

* * *

**_Millennium Skate Park, Owl's Head Park, Bay Ridge, Brooklyn;_ **

Ryan and Blake met up at the Millennium Skate Park. They were hanging out more though skating. They walked in the park and looked over at the nearest bowl and saw a graffiti tag. It was a mural of a woman. They were totally surprised.

"Who did this?" Blake asked.

"That's what I want to know." Ryan declared. They admired it and took pictures.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled up.

"I'm tired and the exam took my soul." Stiles was saying.

"Go ahead and rest." Derek replied. Stiles smiled and kissed his cheek. The couple kissed again and drifted to sleep.


	3. Investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mayor and Fury start a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Angela and Sera were going to their shop. They were nearly upon Heven when they stopped dead in their stride and took in the huge mural from ceiling to floor.

The mural was  of all of the Alice and Wonderland characters from Alice to the Red Queen. The menacing grin of the Cheshire Cat looked directly at them. They were shocked.

"What the hell?!" Angela exclaimed.

"Who would do this?" Sera wanted to know.

* * *

**_City Hall, New York City, New York;  
_ **

The mayor and Nick Fury held another press conference. They were becoming a regular occurrence.

"Today, we are contracting an investigation into the vandalism of local historic and current cultural sites." Fury began. One reporter asked,

"Do the police have an idea of who it may be?"

"It is too early to say. The usual suspects do not graffiti in this style." Fury responded.

"Right now, the investigation has only started. No more questions until we know more." the mayor said, as he ended the conference.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve got tacos from a taco truck and drinks from a soda vendor. The couple sat down to talk as they ate their lunch.

"Today has been really relaxing," Steve smiled.

"I finally got time to do sketches that were not requests." he finished.

"I've been all over the place with the expo." Bucky said.

"Hopefully, once this is over, you will have a vacation day." his husband replied.

"Then you could relax at home with me and the kids. How does that sound?" he finished. Bucky sighed,

"That is absolutely perfect, baby."

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School, Brooklyn;_ **

Ryan met with her friends. They sat down at their usual table with trays of food.

"I need a new job." Ryan mentioned.

"Again? What do you have in mind?" Alicia wanted to know.

"Probably do delivery jobs." came the reply.

"Sorry, Ry." Cheyenne sympathized.

"Yeah. Can't change it." Ryan sighed.

* * *

That evening, Angela and Sera had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"How are you dear?" Angela was saying.

"I'm just tired right now." Sera admitted.

"Let's rest together." Angela suggested. They kissed and took their nap.


	4. Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a lead on a case they haven't taken yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Egalitarian will be updated tmw.

Elsewhere, the artist was planning their next canvas. Their mind was filled with so much ideas. There were plenty of concrete surfaces to draw on. Brick walls also worked.

Where to paint on, hm? So many wonderful places! They sat down to think it over. A few minutes later, they smirked as the perfect idea hit them.

* * *

Ryan was helping Bronwen for the day. She went out with Utakata and Fu on their deliveries. As they passed the Central Library, they noticed a commotion. Ryan went to see what was going on. 

She carefully navigated the huge crowd until she saw the new graffiti mural. The mural was a scene from a movie; The Pagemaster. The main characters Richard, Fantasy, Horror, and Adventure faced off against a dragon.

"Did you hear? They got the Brooklyn Public Library; the Saratoga Branch too." a woman was telling her friend.

"I heard that they also hit Heven." her friend responded. Ryan took all of this in and made some connections. Her eyes went wide as she realized that the vandal of the skate park was making their way through the whole town. She joined the others and finished her last delivery before rushing home with the connection.

* * *

**_den, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

****Derek and Stiles had sat down on the couch, watching daytime TV. There was nothing to do while Stiles was on break, so the best thing for them was to cuddle and watch a few soap operas. Derek and Stiles kissed and watched the drama with Sonny and Carly play out for the 5th time this week.

* * *

**_the agency, 2rd floor of the Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives was going through a normal day at the agency. All of sudden, Ryan burst in the office causing them to jump.

"Ryan, what the hell?!" Stiles scolded.

"Hush, Stiles. I got you your first piece of evidence in a case you don't even have yet." she replied.

"The graffiti artist just hit two of the local libraries and they also hit Heven and the Millennium Skate Park." she finished.

"Okay, guys. Time to pay a visit to Thor for a case file." Derek announced.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They sat down to discuss Drew's party.

"We need to get the invitations for Drew's party." Bucky was saying.

"Already on it. Should we get Mika to make it for us or buy it from the grocery store?" Steve wanted to know.

"Definitely Mika and Hinata. They made Tony and Pepper's wedding cake. It was delicious." Bucky smiled. Then they shared a quick peck before getting back to work.


	5. Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives find something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Ryan met with her friends. They talked about their respective jobs. When Ryan's turn came, she had some good news.

"I got a new job. I'm a courier." she announced. The others congratulated her.

"That's great!" Alicia smiled. Konohamaru cleared his throat.

"We're helping with the vandalism case." he mentioned.

"Good luck." the others said.

"Now, here's to you hopefully keeping the job." Cheyenne stated.

* * *

A hour or so later, the group consisting of Derek, Stiles, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Brett, and Liam began their investigation. They visited all of the crime scenes, the skate park, libraries, and Heven. They looked for clues. Finally, they found an empty can. They had finally gotten a break.

"Get it to Parrish." Derek said.

* * *

**_Eugene O'Neill Theatre, 230 West 49th Street, New York, NY 10019;_ **

The couples went out on a group date to see 'The Book of Mormon' play at broadway. They had fun and enjoyed the story. It took them by surprise that it was really good despite the title.

* * *

While the couples were enjoying themselves, Elizabeth and Steve held a group therapy session for the teens. Blake wasn't feeling very cooperative, but the others talked readily. They were happy to see that Isaac and the other girls were on the road to recovery. The session went a lot better than they thought.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up under the covers in their bed. Bucky and Steve kissed and sighed. They enjoyed having their privacy when they could.


	6. Piece Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives analyze the evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

Sam and Steve held a group therapy session for vets. The session was mostly about updating everyone on their lives now. It was a time to talk about the future and possibilities.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives resumed their investigation. They continued to look into the facts.

"We have the can. Does anyone have any information on the manufacturer?" Derek was saying.

"Parrish pulled fingerprints, but we do not have a match." Liam reported.

"So, what about the brand of the spray paint?" Stiles wanted to know.

"It was a generic store brand. Nothing really unique." came the reply.

"So, we have nothing." Hanabi groaned.

"Okay, let's find another way through this." Derek suggested.

* * *

In the meantime, Blake and Ryan met up at the park. Blake had become friends with a gang. They were smoking and drinking. Ryan was completely shocked when she recognized Blake.

"What are you doing, Blake?!" she exclaimed.

"That's not my name! My name is Suzaku now!" Blake retorted. Ryan was stricken, but she went home to tell Rose.

* * *

**_penthouse, Stark Tower, Manhattan;_ **

Tony and Pepper ate lunch in the penthouse. They had Nepali cuisine. They were happy and relaxing. After they finished their lunch, Tony and Pepper kissed softly and smiled.

* * *

**_eating area off the kitchen, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

__The Rogers-Barnes family had dinner. Dinner consisted of hot dogs, chips, and milk. They were very happy and passed plates of food around. They smiled and kept talking about their respective days.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled together. Bucky and Steve kissed again and again. 


	7. Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vandals hit multiple places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Egalitarian should be updated tmw.

A few days later, the detectives' investigation was well underway. They continued following the paint can lead. They didn't get much farther.

Meanwhile, Blake and the gang caused trouble. They got their hands on spray paint and went to town. They targeted several places in Brooklyn. They got Brooklyn Tech High School, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Theatre, a flower shop, and a church. They spray painted inappropriate graffiti including nude figures, and profanity. They smirked at their work and rushed away.

* * *

Elsewhere, a group of people got together for their meeting. They were up to no good. Sinister smirked crossed their faces.

"Where to begin?" the leader asked their minions.

* * *

**_Panera Bread, 452 5th Ave, Midtown Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve went to Panera Bread for lunch. They made their orders. Bucky got cream of vegetarian creamy tomato soup, grilled cheese, and bread. Steve got summer corn chowder, steak and white cheddar panini, and bread. Both he and Bucky had regular coke to drink. Dessert was candy cookies. The couple was excited as they shared their respective mornings. As they finished eating, they smiled and shared a peck.

* * *

**_Steve's studio, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

Steve received more commissions. Dylan McKenna, Ken Yukimura, and Hank Pym approached him wanting Mother's Day presents for their wives. They requested landscape paintings. Steve had a lot of work to do.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community center;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"The vandalism is more frequent." Derek was saying.

"They got to the center and wrote swear words all over the kids area in the daycare section." Stiles mentioned.

"We have to scrub the wall to get it off." Derek warned.

"Fun. Hours with the ammonia smell." Stiles grimaced. The couple snuggled closer, blocking out the smell.


	8. Vandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The community gets more and more upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7, sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

**_church in Brooklyn;_ **

The resulting fallout due to the recent spree of vandalism was massive. Angry residents protested after the church was vandalized.

The morning after the church being defaced, the detectives toured the new crime scenes. They arrived at the church to find Brooklyn residents outside of the church, carrying signs. The detectives were overwhelmed by it all.

"Great, just what we need." they groaned.

"Now, we are kicking it into high gear." Derek said.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

The original vandal was furious. Someone was stealing their thunder.

"How dare they!" they shouted at the top of their lungs. They paced the floor furiously, trying to figure out how to expose the fraud.

"I have to let them know that they are not the real artist." they thought.

* * *

At lunchtime, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a bistro. The food was hearty and delicious. They loved it and had fun in general.

* * *

That afternoon, Ryan, Alicia, and their friends were walking the streets when they encountered Suzaku and his friends. The encounter was scary for the teens. Suzaku stared at them and sneered, but otherwise kept walking with his friends. The friends stared after them, then turned to look at each other.

"Something is up with Blake." they declared.

"We need to get him help." Alicia said.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"The church being vandalized caused quite a stir." Bucky was saying.

"A stir? It was a mess." Steve replied.

"Okay, but I still think it was an overreaction of sorts." came the reply. The couple moved closer and drifted off.


	9. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets caught in something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

Several days later, Ryan ran into Suzaku and his gang friends while on a delivery. The gang was caught up in a shootout. Bullets flew all over the place as bodies fell to the ground. Several minutes later, the police arrived with guns out.

The shootout ended with several gang members dead and other members injured. The police cleaned up the scene and took care of the bodies.

Surviving members were either transported to the hospital or taken into custody. Ryan groaned as the ambulance took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dylan and Bronwen were having bonding time with Sandy. They played with the cooing infant. All of sudden, the phone rang and the confused Bronwen answered it.

"Hello?" she asked. Her face underwent a mixture of emotions from shock to worry.

"I'm on my way!" she declared, ending the call. She rapidly went to retrieve her husband and child. They all made it to the hospital within ten minutes.

* * *

A hour later, Rose met Dylan and Bronwen in Ryan's hospital room. Lance and Bobbi were already there.

The police had looked inside the parcel Ryan was delivering and found something unexpected.

"There were stolen jewelry inside the package." Lance informed the adults. The adults listened as Bobbi and Lance explained everything. They became angry.

"That is it. No more jobs around here." Bronwen declared.

"Ryan will only work with people we know. Or if the job comes recommended by people we know and trust." Rose added. They pushed that away to watch over her.

* * *

That evening, Isaac and Erica babysat the Rogers-Barnes kids. They sat the kids down and put Coco in the dvd player. The kids fell in love with the lively story and vibrant colors. When the movie ended, Erica called out,

"Dinner's ready." The kids went running. After they washed their hands, they sat down to chicken kiev, sweet corn, peas, and milk. They enjoyed their meal and wanted seconds.

* * *

While the kids watched Coco, Bucky and Steve went out on a date. They had dinner at Olive Garden.

Dinner was unlimited minestrone soup, caesar salad, and breadsticks. They had regular coke. Dessert was chocolate mousse cake. They loved the delicious meal. After they paid the bill, they went to watch Aladdin.

The couple loved the play and gave it a standing ovation. After they got in their car, they kissed and smiled.


	10. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have to take a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. AA will be updated next.

A few days later, more graffiti appeared around Brooklyn. The detectives realized that there were more people involved. The styles were too radically different.

"What the hell?!" Liam shouted.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;  
_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were tired of the mess.

"What can we do? Things are going too far." Brett was saying.

"We have to get a plan together." Konohamaru answered.

"Okay, let's do this." Hanabi declared. They started working on a plan.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

The vandal was furious. They clenched their hands into fists as they seethed in fury.

'Damn them!' they thought as they paced the floor back and forth angrily. Their thoughts raced, as they formed plans and discarded them. Eventually, the perfect plan came to mind. They sat down to plan their next hit.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve went to a concert. They had fun dancing in the mosh pit. As the concert ended, Bucky and Steve kissed as they smiled.

* * *

**_Vinegar Hill, Brooklyn;_ **

The trap was launched into one of ghetto parts of Brooklyn. The detectives arrived and quickly found hiding places. They had to be careful, this was one of the most rough neighborhoods ever. Luckily, Stiles had Parrish's number in case.

About a hour later, their efforts bore fruit as footsteps could be hard. A few minutes later, the vandals entered the area and headed to the brick walls with spray cans in hand. They were busy at work when they were abruptly grabbed.

"Gotcha." Stiles smirked.


	11. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vandals are taken into custody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

The detectives had the vandals in their sights. They turned out to be Suzaku's gang friends and a young teenage girl. The girl was shooting the gang members dirty looks. While the gang were pissed and swore.

"Now, who are you?" Derek asked.

"I am your artist." the girl declared.

* * *

**_Vinegar Hill, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives faced off against the vandals. They were still and glaring. The girl stood up and confessed,

"I was the first artist. My name is Stella."

"Why did you do all of this?" Brett wanted to know.

"Brooklyn needs more color. I did all of the murals until they took my spotlight." Stella admitted as she glared at the gang. The gang also confessed to their sins.

"We want to cause a mess." a teen said.

"She had to ruin it by being selfish and wanting credit." another teen added.

"Me? Selfish?" Stella asked incredulously.

* * *

Tension filled the air. Then the rival gang arrived not long after. They wanted a rematch. A shootout started between them. The detectives dove for cover as bullets flew all over the place. It continued without stopping.

* * *

The residents were horrified when gunfire was heard. Not again! Now they couldn't go outside and some of them really needed to be at work or someplace else right now! So the residents dialed 911. Minutes later, the police arrived with sirens blaring.

The officers stormed on the scene with guns out. They promptly ended the shootout. The vandals and gang members were all taken in custody.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They snuggled up closely together. As they cuddled and kissed.


	12. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city deals with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

The mayor and Chief Fury held a press conference at City Hall. The media were there in full force with cameramen and cameras. Reporters held notepads with pens in their hands.

"I called this conference to announce that the vandals have been caught." the mayor announced. The reporters erupted with questions.

"We are taking questions, one at a time." Fury added. So they started fielding questions one at a time.

* * *

Elsewhere, Parrish and his squad were handing over a group of smugglers to the FBI. The smugglers were vastly unhappy and tried to escape many times.

"You're not getting out of this. We have you dead to rights." Loki declared. The criminals fumed.

* * *

**_Romano's Macaroni Grill;_ **

That evening, the couples had a group date. They ate dinner at Macaroni Grill. The dinner consisted of; appetizers, the main course, and dessert. They had; soup or salad, or spinach & artichoke dip. The main courses options were; steak & potatoes, pizza, seafood, chicken, or steak pasta. Other pasta options were; lasagna, ravioli, or fettucine alfredo. The dessert options were; chocolate cake, sorbet, tiramisu, vanilla gelato, toffee pudding, lemon dessert, and cheesecake. 

They laughed and talked over their dinner as they enjoyed the delicious meal. Afterwards, they went to the movies and watched; 'Overboard.' The rom-com remake was funny and they enjoyed the tale.

"The original movie was good. This totally lives up to the hype." Stiles smiled.

"When does this one come out on dvd?" Erica wanted to know.

"No idea, most movies usually comes out three months after the theater release. So maybe July?" Derek offered.

* * *

**_eating area, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Meanwhile, the Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Danielle, and Isaac gathered for a family dinner. Dinner was chicken kiev, peas, and sweet corn. The mood was merry. They enjoyed the family camaraderie.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled under the covers in their bed talking softly.

"I have the supplies for Drew's party." Steve was saying.

"Bronwen said yes to making the cake." Bucky added.

"What kind of presents for his birthday?" Steve pondered.

"Maybe new clothes? Would he like a train set? Brio's has the best train tracks set." Bucky suggested.

"I love the train tracks idea. He might need new summer clothes though." Steve mused. They talked for a bit more before putting away the checklist for the moment. They kissed and smiled.


	13. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Elizabeth talks with Blake's guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Depending on how things pans out, the epi should be posted tmw.

Ryan and Rose met with Ryan's teacher. They needed to discuss Ryan's future.

"So, Catriona is allowed to only take jobs from people that you know and trust?" the teacher wanted to know.

"Yes considering her current history. Bronwen and I decided that is the best decision." Rose explained.

"What kind of jobs would you consider acceptable?" the teacher asked as she took notes.

"She can work at A Taste of Home, Asgard, Springbrooks Community Center, for our neighbors." Rose responded. They continued to talk.

Meanwhile, Stella was sentenced to community service and court mandated counseling. She was allowed to help paint new murals at the church, theatre, Children's hospital, and where-ever the community decided.

Finally, Stella was to help at the soup kitchen, Springbrooks Community center, and senior's center. Stella could only sigh knowing that she was lucky to get off lightly.

* * *

**_Steve and Elizabeth's offices, Manhattan;_ **

 Elizabeth and Steve talked with Blake's legal guardian; Courtney. Courtney was deeply worried about her little brother.

"What is wrong? How can I help?" she asked.

"Blake has bipolar disorder and needs care and understanding right now." Elizabeth responded.

"But why is he calling himself by a nickname?" Courtney gasped.

"He has bipolar disorder and is taking comfort in an alter ego because it is not being treated." Steve explained. They talked about getting him to see another therapist for the time being.

* * *

**_Dylan and Bronwen's place;  
_ **

Dylan and Bronwen had some alone time. Sandy was down for his nap, so the couple cuddled.

"How is everything with you?" Bronwen asked her husband.

"I've been cleaning up the graffiti." Dylan responded.

"Surely, they got it off by now?" Bronwen was confused.

"They returned and reapplied it." Dylan sighed.

"Well, at least they were arrested and are off the streets." Bronwen responded. Then the couple kissed.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family had dinner together. Dinner consisted of burgers, sweet potato fries, and salad. They talked about their respective days as they ate their meal. They were happy to be together. The parents made sure that their children had their equal share.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I'm happy that this case is over." Stiles was saying.

"I just want those kids to get help." Derek responded.

"They just need a way out. The system makes it hard though." Stiles mused.

"At least Stella was given community service and not jail." Derek replied. Then they kissed and relaxed.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Ripped Petals will be posted next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives were bent over the large table in the center of the agency. Helen had the calendar out as they took turns telling her their summer plans. They needed to see who would be available this summer.

"The twins, Akemi, and I have our annual summer vacation to Japan and England." Shuichi stated.

"We're going home to see our parents." Brett added.

"Some of us might be also out of town. I know I'm going home." Stiles announced.

"Bucky and Steve called, they want to know who will be available. They need babysitters this summer; for their kids and their nephews. They're looking for maybe three sitters." Derek added.

"Two sitters. I can't really work outside of home. So tell Bucky and Steve to sign me up." Ryan sighed. Helen nodded as she added everyone's names to the calendar. 

"That's okay, maybe you will have a great summer still." Hanabi reassured.

"Yeah, Bucky and Steve won a trip to Florida, remember?" Stiles pointed out. Ryan visibly brightened.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. The couples put together a game night for their family. There were classical board, card, and the odd game. There were; Sorry!, Candyland, Monopoly, Scrabble, Snakes & Ladders, the Game of Life, Chinese Checkers, Clue, Connect Four, Bingo, Rummikub, Twister, Uno, Go Fish, and Old Maid.

There were newer games such as Blokus, Dominoes Train, and Skip-Bo. They had a lot of fun playing. As they finished up a round of Twister, the family hugged and smiled.

* * *

The next day, the couples went out on a group date. They went to Figment Mini Golf. They played 18 holes and had fun navigating the crazy artist designed courses. They laughed as they tried their uttermost best to get in the less amount of strokes ever. They got competitive fast. At the end of the game, they tallied up the scores.

"Aw man, Liam won again." they moaned.

"How do you do it?" Erica wanted to know.

"Practice." Liam was nonchalant.

"Next time." they vowed.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The Hale and Townsend families had dinner with Chris, Isaac, Stiles, and Danielle. Dinner consisted of taco rice casserole with cornbread. They talked over their meal. After they finished eating their dinner, they got up to clear the table.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they discussed their respective days. All too soon, the subject turned to Mother's Day.

"Mother's Day is coming up. Ideas for our moms?" Steve asked his husband.

"Flowers? I know Ma really likes to have flowers to brighten up the house." Bucky replied.

"Flower bouquet or a flower pot?" Steve wanted to know.

"We can ask." Bucky smiled. Then they settled back down to resume cuddling.


End file.
